Mouse Talk
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Mighty Mouse and Atomic Mouse chat with the Biker Mice.


_**Mouse Talk**_

Having just completed their latest victory as well as learning that Lawrence Limburger had been banned from Earth forever by the high chairman, the Biker Mice took time to relax from the action. Though their idea of relaxing was actually going for a joyride, this time they were just hanging out at the new Last Chance Garage in Wildcat City, Kansas (home to Leo the Patriotic Lion, WARCAT, SUPERCAT, and other such heroes), making that their new base of operations since Charley had moved there from Chicago after selling the Last Chance Garage of Chicago to her sister. And with the rock band of theirs, the Martian Freedom Fighters, topping the charts for the 19th week in a row, everything was going their way.

Also to be thanked for their part in the intergalactic war between Mars, the Plutarkians, the Catatonians, and Ronaldo Rump, were the Surfer Cats from Saturn. There were five Surfer Cats although there were only three Biker Mice, and their leader, Tidal, was a force to be reckoned with when on that surfboard of his.

On this particular morning, Mighty Mouse (M.M.) had decided to stop by the Last Chance Garage for a pleasure visit, as well as some important news for Leo the Patriotic Lion. Although the Biker Mice didn't recognize him at first, Leo (who had been with Charley trying to help her recover from a stressful experience that was easily to the fault of Rump) did. Right behind M.M. was Atomic Mouse (A.M.), a superhero only known from comic books, and the same was true for his best friend, the Super Duper Cat (S.D.).

"Wonder what Mighty Mouse and Atomic Mouse are doing here?" Leo wondered aloud.

"Probably just stopping by to say hello," said Modo. "That's my guess. If they had an emergency, they'd be zooming in a lot faster. That's the way it works on Mars."

"You don't suppose that is who all those marching bands are glorifying at the moment, do you?" asked Throttle.

"No, I don't think that's the reason they're playing, Throttle," Leo replied. "These bands are always on the march, no matter what the occasion."

"Oh, yes. You told us that." Throttle paused to take a sip of root beer.

M.M. and A.M. landed safely and walked up to the front door. Charley answered the door.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked.

"Is this the Last Chance Garage?" A.M. began.

"Yes, this is it," Charley nodded. "My name's Charley. I own this place."

"I see that. We had a notice we wanted Leo the Patriotic Lion to hear about. My X-ray vision detected his presence here."

"By all means, come right in," Charley nodded. "If it is that important, Leo needs to know about it."

"What can I do for you?" Leo asked when M.M. and A.M. entered.

"It's nothing of the most serious importance as far as a villainous attack," A.M. replied. "But Leo has to know about it, we felt. Leo, I'm afraid you missed the funeral for your uncle Luther, or did you?"

"No, I went to it," Leo replied. "You don't want to see a loved one go, but they must. What did he want?"

"He wanted you to be in his will, but contrary to what I thought, there's no money."

"That's all right. My family never was big into cash. And if you Biker Mice must know why, it's because we were content with a low income. You don't realize how notoriously low paydays show how underappreciated military bandleaders are, well, at first."

"I was going to say, 'Not you,'" Throttle objected. "But I see what you are saying."

"M.M. and I just got back from recovering it," A.M. continued. "That Rump idiot tried to steal it and tear it up; helping him out were M.M.'s enemy, Oil Can Harry, my enemy, Count Gatto, and S.D.'s enemy, Jim Dandy. Now before you let your patriotic blood boil, Leo, take a look at it."

Leo looked at the will.

"What does it say?" asked Modo.

"It's nothing but memorabilia in multiple forms," Leo replied. "Flags with the 13 star circle, drums, picture albums, all that sort of thing."

"Oh, okay," Throttle replied. "Nothing of our interest, but it certainly suits you. So, M.M., who exactly is this Oil Can Harry creep you speak of?"

"Oil Can Harry is a cat, but I think you were able to figure that out. He spends his days chasing and capturing Pearl Pureheart, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of yours truly, at least in the media, anyway. It's up to me to save her and see he goes to jail."

"And Count Gatto?" Modo asked A.M.

"He's a vampire, but he doesn't want your blood; he wants your ketchup, tomato sauce, or something like that," A.M. replied. "I know. Bizarre! He's the result of the same mad scientist who captured me and fed me U-235 pills, which he thought was going to make me his slave. Instead, they gave me my superpowers. As for Gatto, he rebelled against the mad doctor and became his own enemy. He's in prison right now, but if he ever gets out, watch out at night for him. Like any vampire, driving a stake through his heart will kill him, but nobody wants to do that. Unlike other vampires, he likes garlic, and sometimes puts it on his food when he eats at an Italian menu. I am sure he's rehabilitated into a good guy, but I don't know for a fact."

"Do you know all about Limburger and Rump roast?" asked Vinnie.

"Limburger, yes. Rump and the Catatonians, no," said A.M.

"Same," said M.M.

"Well, to put it briefly, the Catatonians don't want to destroy Mars; they just want to control it with the help of Stoker's Regenerator," Throttle began. "Rump has one here on Earth, and uses it for his crazy land-developing schemes. But it's running low on power. Thus, he wants Stoker to build him a new one, and he's cooperating with Cataclysm. Stoker's working on one to send to Mars and terraform it, making it safe for the mice forever. Not an easy task if you ask me. But he's capable of doing it."

"I'm sure he is," said M.M. "If you ever need our help, don't be afraid to call us."

"Will do," said Vinnie as the group walked outside and prepared to go each lunch at the closest hot dog stand.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and all others who own the rights

Mighty Mouse © Terrytoons, 20th Century Fox, Filmation, CBS, Ralph Bakshi Animation, Viacom, and all others who own the rights

Atomic Mouse © Shanda Fantasy Arts and all others who on the rights


End file.
